


Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

by parksoochuwu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform, Oneshot, Yves - Freeform, Yvesoul - Freeform, jinsoul - Freeform, justkissalready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksoochuwu/pseuds/parksoochuwu
Summary: Jinsoul finally tells an angel something that's been on her mind for a long time.





	Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> hello~~! I wrote this starting at 1 am, checked the clock and it said 4 am. In this horrible sleep deprived one-shot, I hope you enjoy some really cute yvesoul that makes me want a girlfriend so bad, I'm so lonely, someone send help. Also, this is my first time actually posting any of my work, so please be nice... I'm sorry if it's actually horrible! OH, and this is being posted on asianfics too as well with the same username!

Smoke filled the air. It was getting thicker now, hard to breathe in. Jinsoul heard someone cough, but was too wrapped up in her own head to bother to look. Her eyes were squinting now, she could barely hold them open.

Nothing like hotboxing a bedroom full of 12 girls she thought to herself. Truthfully it was special. She wouldn’t trade anything in the world for this right now, but something else was on her mind.

The pink lights switched from their bubblegum color to a new dark moody red. Jinsoul looked up at the LED’s to watch them for a while. She was mesmerized. Each color her eyes would drag in more. She couldn’t help but open her mouth. Jinsoul was truly in a trance.

The slow music encaptured her, and she finally allowed her eyelids to gently close themselves. She sat back sighing to herself, head leaning on the wall. She wished the world would just disappear now. She wished all of her worries would float away. Maybe she had smoked too much. This was becoming a bad high, Jinsoul had started to notice. Her eyes closed tightly now as Jinsoul harshly put pressure on them to stay closed. Why was she so stupid. Why couldn’t she just say what she wanted to say and make a move already.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

“Jinsoul?” A low, but sweet voice asked. “Jinsoul.” It started again, this time with more worry. The blonde chose to ignore it, thinking it was just her imagination playing a trick on her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, and Jinsoul's eyes fluttered open. “Jinsoul, are you alright?” Jinsoul looked at the girl who had asked her what was wrong. “You’re crying.” The blonde just stared at the other girl. Crying? She thought. Had Jinsoul gotten so worked up that she had started to cry? She reached a hand up to her face, feeling the dampened skin. She let out a shaky laugh. The other girl looks at her with more worry than before. Something was wrong.

“I’m fine, I just need a minute.” Jinsoul stood up, and made a beeline straight for the door and then the balcony outside. There Jinsoul stood with her head and arms hung over the railing, staring down at the sidewalk below. Her mind was fuzzy. She really had just smoked to much it seemed like. However, something in the back of her mind told her again that it wasn't the only reason she was feeling so strange. 

She started thinking back to the other girl and how concerned she looked when she noticed that Jinsoul was crying. Jinsoul started to blush, but immediately shook her head trying to get the thought out of her mind. It was nothing. Friends ask if you’re alright. There was no way it was anything more than a friendly exchange. She couldn’t help thinking about the girl though. The way her eyebrows had worry in them, her dark hair pulled up into a bun like she always had for when they smoked. Jinsoul thought about what the other girl was wearing. Her body looked so perfect in the crop top she was wearing. She loved the way her toned abs were on full display tonight. Her tight jean shorts showing off her beautiful legs and absolutely above average ass. Jinsoul honestly had to physically stop herself from staring too long at the other girl, it was truthfully embarrassing. The girl wasn't wearing a bra today either. She loved how care-free the girl could be. Jinsoul had so much respect for her. And love. Jinsoul looked harder into the sidewalk now.

She had so much love for the other girl. Love…. Love? Love. Is that what it was? Love? They were friends, yes. Of course they were friends, so of course she loved her! Jinsoul let out a deep sigh. Her head told her it was just friendly love, but her heart… her heart was rude sometimes. She liked her. No. Not like. She loved. She loved loved her. Jinsoul smiled at that. Coming to terms with it, she lifted her head up and looked up into the sky. The stars were out tonight. How lovely it would be if the girl she loved so much was out here with here too. Stargazing, talking, laughing. She smiled even wider at the idea. Maybe then the blonde could even gather the courage to tell the other girl how she really felt about her. Tell her that she wanted to do things with her like stargaze, talk, and laugh. How lovely it would be to see the other girl talking to her with the same love Jinsoul talked to her with. How lovely it would be for the rest of the world to float away, and for them to be in their own new world. A world filled with happiness, and yeah, love.

The door slid open. Jinsoul jumped back at the sound.

“Shit! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jinsoul froze. The other girl had come outside with her.

“No, it’s alright.” Jinsoul went back to looking at the sky, hoping to get away from those beautiful brown eyes. Jinsoul could feel her face heating up. God, she barely said two words and this girl already made her go into panic mode.

“Jinsoul, are you…” the girl stopped. She moved closer to the blonde and put a hand on the small of her back. “alright?”

Jinsoul could feel her breath get caught in her throat. The other girl was… touching her. Touching her. She couldn’t believe it. She continued to stare out in the open and when she finally spoke the girl took her hand off her back much to Jinsoul's disappointment.

“I’m fine. I think I just smoked too much.” She let out a nervous laugh.

The other girl frowned at that. “Jinsoul, I know you. Where’s the Jinsoul that’s always boasting about her impecable tolerance level?” Both girls genuinely laughed at that.

“I know, I’m sorry. I guess it flew out the window today.” The silence seemed so loud. The other girl scooted closer to Jinsoul, and bumped her with her hip.

“Hey. It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything we can just stand here and look out into space.” Jinsoul turned to the girl with stars in her eyes, but tears started to form a little. The other girl had absolutely no idea how much she wanted to tell her everything right now. To break the silence. To tell her that she wanted nothing in the world but her. Jinsoul couldn’t help but stare at her friend. The moonlight catching her features so elegantly. Her jet black hair seemed to glow underneath the moonlight. Jinsoul smiled. This girl made her feel incredible things, and it scared Jinsoul. These feelings she had were so confusing, but somehow in her soul she knew they were meant to be.

“Sooyoung.” Jinsoul watched as the girl turned at looked at her, eyes so full of attention and curiosity. “I like you.”

The air grew colder. The darkness seemed darker. The silence was even louder than loud.

“I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have said that. I mean like I like you as a friend! Thank you for being such a good friend, you’re always there for me! Hell you even came out here to make sure that I was okay, and yes I’m okay. I’m definitely okay, just, forget I said anything okay. I’m sorry. Thank you for checking on me, really I’m fine though! I swear, see look at me!” Jinsoul ranted, and ranted. She desperately wanting nothing more than a simple ‘sorry, I don’t feel the same way.’ Or a ‘no, sorry, I don’t fall for stupid people that fall for their close friends.’ The world was spinning, and Jinsoul felt another tear roll down her cheek.

Sooyoung lifted a finger, wiping the tear that escaped the blondes beautiful eyes. Jinsoul noticed something too, though. Sooyoung was crying as well.

“Jinsoul. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to hear you say that.” Jinsouls heart had burst. She felt like she had no pulse. This wasn’t real. This was just a dream; a dream Jinsoul didn’t want to wake up from.

“Jinsoul, I, I like you too.” Sooyoung smiled. Jinsoul was just a melted stick of butter at this point. Sooyoung’s smile had made her smile too. She was so happy. She was beyond happy, she had seriously transcended reality.

They both started giggling like idiots. Jinsoul went to move forward to do who knows what but so did Sooyoung, and they both just kind of bumped into each other, and lost their balance.

Sooyoung yelped as Jinsoul fell right on top of her. How the fuck did they even get here? Jinsoul thought. They were both still high, and they were both still two foolish people who couldn’t admit their feelings for one another. But they did.

Jinsoul looked down at Sooyoung, and Sooyoung looked up at Jinsoul. The air was hot, suffocating. No one had coughed this time though. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. No words spoken, no movement, nothing.

“Can I-I,” Jinsoul started to ask,

“Yes.” Sooyoung looked up at her, her gaze hadn’t moved from Jinsoul's eyes once. She could look at the girl forever.

Jinsoul moved her head forward, leaning down onto the girl below her, face inching closer every second.

They locked lips, and Jinsoul felt herself come undone. Everything was disappearing. The world around them shifted away. Jinsoul felt a new world being created. One filled with happiness, and she smiled into the kiss knowing it was definitely filled with love.

The kiss lasted for minutes, hours, years. It was so beautiful. Jinsoul had to come up for air though. She looked at the girl below her and sat up, Sooyoung followed quickly with her.

“I’m sorry.” Jinsoul said suddenly.

“For what?” Sooyoung asked, grabbing Jinsoul’s hand.

“I would’ve told you way sooner if I had known this was gonna happen.”

Sooyoung shoved Jinsoul a little bit.

“Ow!” Jinsoul laughed.

“Dummy. I wish you would have.”

Silence. They stared at each other again. Eyes locked on each other. Jinsoul watched quickly as Sooyoungs eyes has suddenly shifted to Jinsoul's lips, and Jinsoul didn’t even skip a beat when she found herself kissing Sooyoung again.

Sooyoung couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. The kiss, the kisses. She wrapped her arms around Jinsoul’s neck, and they kept locking lips.

Sooyoung was so sweet, Jinsoul thought to herself. She couldn’t help herself, she wanted to taste her lips over, and over, and over again.

The moonlight still shined brightly on the both of them, illuminating both girls perfectly. Jinsoul was kissing a literal angel. An angel who like her too.

Jinsoul pulled back from the kiss. “You mean the world to me, you know that right?”

Sooyoung blushed. “I know now. But Jinsoul, when I say this I mean this with all my heart,”

Jinsoul was confused with the sudden turn of events. She watched Sooyoung carefully as she thought of her next words.

“I love you, Jung Jinsoul. I want to be with you, Jung Jinsoul. And you are everything to me, Jung Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul couldn’t believe it. The angel loved her, and Jinsoul loved her too.

“I love you too, Ha Sooyoung.”

Their lips seemed to find their way back to each each other, without any hesitation. Jinsoul couldn’t have been more happy just to be here back in their own little world. Just the two of them, an angel and her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry bro.... once again this is my first time actually posting one of my writings, so pls b nice im sorry! btw, who wants a girlfriend? me, me I DO!


End file.
